Hunger! A tale of woe
by xXxXxBlackRavenWolfxXxXx
Summary: Katniss tries to decide what is more important. Her true love, or Peta.


Christine Hungers for peta

I just watched a really good musical, and now I wanted to try to write 1. Please be nice. and give me some feedback please.I'd like to know what I could improve so I can become good musical author lady.

All dialogue is sung.

CHAPTER 1 THE REAPING.

one apon a time. There was a girl name Katniss. She live in district that was only for coal. because all used to be naughty. The district was being punished for being goth by death games. Hunger games! She was hunter and bow and arrow was good for her. She was goth and wore eyeliner and had bow and arrow with eye liner inside and on bow. She was goth and like to listen to music like Bring me Horizon and Mayday Parade,. BVB! When she hunt, she sung song like this

"Every day i bond the same

Whith my boyfriend who is name

PEEEEEEtaaaaaa

Peeeeetaaaaa

He is is boyfriend of the best

He like me not for my chest!

PEEEEEEtaaaaaa

Peeeeetaaaaaa

He make me bagel so savery

Good with jam and buttery!

PEEEEEtaaaaa

Peeetaaaa

His name soundslike type of bread

He likes make me loaves of bread

PEEEEEtaaaaaa

Peeeetaaaa"

The animals love her song. They tweet along and dance so she shoot them when they are distracted. One of birds was a mocking jay, but she don't shoot because mocking jay was she returned to the town she will talk to her mom. Her mom was sad because her dad had died. She decided to walk to reaping. If she put in her name too many time, it would be drawn, but she would get grain and bread. But Peat give bread so she only put her name in few times. Lady at drawing basket say

"Hello Katniss I bet you want bread

But katniss if you want bread

You will be deaaaad!

At HUNGERGAMES!"

Trumpets toodled.

Kantiss responded

_aside_

"I want some breaaad!

But don't want to be dead

So I'll just put in my sister's name

Insteadddddddddddddd!"

She put in primerose's (her sister) name 752 times at secret.

Drawing basket lady responded

"Here have a loaf of breaaaaad!

That number is 752!

So you get some grain too!"

Then came another girl. She was black hair but had pink highlights that complimented her pink eyes. She politly put in her name to the basket and her eyeliner glisned. Her face was that of an angle and a cherub combined if cherub's were girls. She was wearing a dress with tears in it because when she was frustrated she tried to cut herself. She also had nice high heels that her mommy said made her look like a stripper, but she no care because they look good. Her top was a black denum vest with chains intertwined between her big breasts. They were bigger than katnisses. Because Katniss had no boob and was ugly. She fleed to district 12 (this one) because they were goth because coal is black. Just like heart. Her eyeliner began to run because she was crying because she liked to be sad and was sad because kantiss did that to primerose.

She announced to Katniss

"Katniss! Why did you do that

It wasn't very nice to sister!

Your body is fat

From all the graiiiiiin!

But you're chest is still flat"

Katniss sayed

"Who are you and what are you do!

I am number 752!"

She say

"I am Christine! Do not forget my name!

Do not forget!

Grain number 752!"

"You know nothing of my grain

If I am hungery I am pain!

I was born with scum like you!

I am from this district tooooooo!"

"But you are are boyfriend with

PEEEEETAaaaaaaaaa!

PEEtttaaaaaaa!

And you you are putting sister name

Into bucket to play the game!

PEEEEEEETaaaaaaaa

Peetaaaaaaaa

Would not be happy if he knowed

That would make him sad you sinfill girl

Peeetaaaaaaaaaa

Petaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Katniss was uphauled by Christine's threats of telling Peta what she did with primerose's name. All of a sudden, from a different dimension came jack sparrow fighting will with pirate sword made of light. He slashed wills shirt and they wresled down a hill. When christine and Katniss looked down the hill there was a bolt of lightning and they were gone. There was nothing left but a scorched crater in the ground.

Days later they drew the nams to see who would become a hunger gamer. One girl and one boy were chosen; Every year; To be hunger gamers. All in crowd sat in wonder.

Then the speaker came on

"Hello little children

The time has come to pick a name!

First, we will pick little girl

To go to hunger game!"

She drew a name

"Have a happy hunger game!  
Hunger game

Hunger game

Have a happy hunger game,

Girl who is primerose!"

Primerose was chosen! The crowed was in shocked surprise. Eveyone else had enough bread because bread and grain was free. Kaniss just wanted extra bread so she wouln't have to walk to store so she put in primeroses name 732 times. Everyone else just put in their name once.

"Wait just a second!"

Said a voice from the crowd

"I voulenteer to go

Instead of primerose now!"

Katniss just smirked from the crowd. She was rolling in bread. She didn't care about her sister. Just grain.

The person who vouenteered walked out of the crowd

Twas Christine!

"I will go! Prime rose!

I will save you from your death

I will fight districts 1 – 11

Untill I'm out of breath!"

Peta angrilly looked at katniss he said

"Why would you do this

To your sister!

Youre not very nice

Your soul is twistier!"

And katniss said

"Don't you fret misou

I don't feel any pain

I just wanted some grain

It hardly hurts her now

And you will keep me close!" 

Then peat thundered

" OH no I wont, you're a pain.

Your soul needs to be cleaned

Like a diry window pane!

The penuts of life aren't soft."

Then petas name was chosen

The grains fell from Katnisses mouth as peta sat in shocked shockedness.

Delicatly, he said

"But how will I go

Aihaihai

i just dont knowwww

Aihaihai

I have to feed my mom and dad!

She cannot work

with out my lovly

BREEEAAAAADDDD

Aihaihai"

Christine Sadly looked at peta, understanding his pain. He was the only other person who was picked at the reaping that day. Christine deeply empathized. Katniss was sad, because now no one would make her free bread because Peta was probably going to die.

Katniss said

"If only I put

The name of young rose prim!

more timmmmmmes!

So Peta name would not be picked

And i could have free bread.

Maybe if my sister die

I could save

THIS COOL BREAD GUYYYYYY."

Peta sayed "Aihaihai" as was dragged off to capitol train.


End file.
